Mi opinión no es tan importante
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Umbridge castiga a Hermione. Con eso ya lo he dicho todo, ¿No?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Una vez más, Hermione Granger trató de contener las lágrimas cuando la piel inicio a escocerle por el dolor que sufría en la mano derecha, la sangre resbalaba y manchaba su mano y el pergamino dónde escribía la oración.

No pudo calcular la hora que era, pero ya debía de llevar mucho tiempo ahí, la luz que habitaba en la tarde cuando llegó se extinguió y ahora daba paso a la larga noche. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba escribiendo lo mismo?

Ahora podía comprender el dolor de Harry. Y se preguntaba cómo es que él soportaba tanto. Ella tenía de castigo solamente dos días y Harry ya llevaba casi tres semanas castigado. Apenas saliera se iría a disculpar con él…

Dolores Umbridge finalmente se acercó hasta dónde ella se encontraba sentada y le dio esa sonrisa falsa que detonaba _amabilidad._

—¿Le ha quedado en claro, señorita Granger?

—Sí —Evitó mirarla.

—¿Si qué, señorita Granger?

—Sí, profesora Umbridge.

—Entonces espero que para la siguiente clase siga manteniendo su opinión a raya. ¿Me puedes repetir que es lo que has escrito en ese pergamino?

Hermione tragó en seco.

— _Mi opinión no es tan importante como la de un sangre pura._

—Correcto —su voz se escuchó más _amable_ —. Puede retirarse, señorita Granger. La espero mañana a la misma hora.

—Buenas noches —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hermione se regañó mentalmente por no haber preparado más del murtlap que le dio a Harry, prepararlo le llevaba ciertas horas y en esos momentos se sentía cansada y con hambre. Lo único que quería era tirarse sobre la cama y pensar en cómo iba a tolerar otra tarde de castigo.

" _Harry ha aguantado más que tú. Tu puedes, Hermione_ —Se animó mentalmente"

Dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda que se molestó por ser tan tarde.

Entro a la sala y la encontró vacía. Se desanimó al no ver a Harry y Ron, pero era tarde y tenían muchos deberes pendientes, comprendió que lo que más necesitaban era descansar. Esa noche no iba a dejar ningún gorro o calceta, ya que no pudo terminar los del día anterior.

—¡Hermione! —Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Harry, quién estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Hermione se giró para mirarlo—. Has soportado mucho.

—Estuve a punto de abandonar su despacho apenas escribí la segunda línea.

—Ven —Él extendió su mano. La mano derecha le seguía doliendo por lo que le dio su mano izquierda, él la sujeto y la hizo caminar hasta la última mesa del rincón, dónde segundos antes no lo vio, pero la mesa estaba equipada con algunos de los libros que no creyó que él hubiese leído.

Harry la hizo sentarse en la silla y se sentó a su lado. Luego se agachó y extendió su mano a otra silla de dónde sacó un cuenco.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al entender que Harry había hecho aquella mezcla por ella, y no solo eso, tuvo que leerse varios libros, dejando de lado sus deberes. Le agradeció en silencio.

—Muéstramela —Hermione puso la mano en la mesa y Harry la examino. Hermione notó que él fruncía el ceño con enojo y apretaba los labios con fuerza. Le escucho maldecir muy bajo. Tomo un pañuelo y lo metió en el cuenco, lo exprimió un poco y lo paso por la mano lastimada—. Dime si te duele. Cuando me lo diste la primera vez se esfumo el dolor casi al instante.

Él siguió pasando el pañuelo varias ocasiones más. Y Hermione suspiro al sentir alivio, aunque aún le dolía, se sintió relajada.

—Me temo que el corte se verá más marcado si vuelve hacerte esto.

—¿La tuya te sigue doliendo?

—Un poco —murmuró—, pero el dolor volverá cuando vuelva a escribir.

Hermione asintió y bajo la mirada a la mano de Harry, quién seguía mojando el pañuelo para pasarlo por su mano.

Apretó los ojos cuando recordó como inicio a sentir la picazón en su mano.

—Lo lamento… —susurró.

—No, no lo hagas —Harry dejó el pañuelo sobre la mesa y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella—. Si te hubiera hecho caso y decirle a Dumbledore desde la primera vez…, esto no te hubiese pasado.

—Bueno —Hermione trató de sonreír, pero fallo en el intento—, tal vez yo también debí guardar silencio.

—Esa no es la Hermione que yo conozco —Harry le acarició la mejilla—. La Hermione que yo conozco nunca se guarda sus opiniones.

Hermione retiro las manos de Harry y se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. Él rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedaron unos minutos más abrazados, absorbidos en el silencio y tranquilidad que los rodeaba. Por ello mismo no se dieron cuenta que Ron acababa de entrar y traía consigo algunos platos con comida. Se acercó a sus amigos y dijo:

—Ejem, ejem —ambos se sobresaltaron y Hermione sonrió cuando miro a su amigo—. Solo soy yo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Harry le preguntó y retiró los libros que estorbaban, Ron puso ahí los platos.

—No sé cómo aguantas tanto sin comer —le dijo Hermione a Harry. Tomo un pedazo de la tarta que Ron llevo—. Gracias Ron.

—De nada, Hermione —Ron bostezo—, me lo puedes compensar prestándome tus apuntes de pociones —Y antes de que le diera una respuesta negativa, Ron huyo al dormitorio de hombres.

Harry río y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

Hermione abrió y cerró su mano derecha, sintiendo el dolor, pero había disminuido bastante así que pudo utilizar esa mano para cenar lo que Ron le había llevado desde las cocinas.

—Mañana hablaré con Ron, no puede poner a trabajar a los elfos tan tarde.

—Hermione…

—Ya sé que lo ha hecho por ayudarme, pero no puede explotar a los elfos a esta hora que deberían estar descansando.

—No tienes remedio —Harry cogió otro pedazo de tarta e inicio a comer al lado de ella—. Mañana te esperaré hasta que salgas de tu castigo —Hermione movió la cabeza de forma negativa—. Usaré la capa, así nadie me podrá castigar.

—Harry, tienes…

—No me harás cambiar de opinión.

Harry se quedó hasta que Hermione terminó de cenar. Volvió a mojar el pañuelo y lo paso por la mano derecho. Ambos se levantaron de las sillas y fueron a sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Harry tomo asiento primero y luego sentó a Hermione sobre su regazo. Hermione recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él; Harry agarró la mano marcada e inicio a darle varios besos suaves. Harry pasó su mano detrás del cuello de ella y la acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Hermione, prométeme que ya no vas a retar más a Umbridge, por el momento —Hermione iba a protestar, pero él continuo de inmediato—. Nunca me ha gustado verte lastimada y mucho menos quiero que tus manos queden marcadas, no lo merecen. Y tu opinión es igual o más importante que la de un _sangre pura._

Hermione sonrió enternecido por lo último que dijo su novio, así que asintió sin protestar. Se recargó de nuevo en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como él seguía acariciando los rizos de su cabello.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **N/A:** He disfrutado mucho escribir esté one-shot y se me ocurrió por las veces en que Hermione interrumpió las clases de Umbridge, claro y agregando que tiene una relación con Harry e-e

Recuerda, es un fic y nada serio. Si tiene dudas de algo, sólo te responderé lo que diría Josh Nichols: **No preguntes, solo gózalo.**

¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
